With the rapid development of display technologies, increasingly high requirements have been put on display screens. At present, narrow bezel display screens are highly favored by users. Since main operations of a touch panel display device are all done in the screen, a larger screen ratio is required to highlight an operable area. An advantage of a narrow bezel display device is to increase the screen ratio, so that extra area of the display device (such as a mobile phone) is reduced, giving users a better look and feel. In addition, the narrow bezel can further reduce the size of the device, because lateral width of a narrow bezel display device (such as mobile phone) is narrower than that of an ordinary bezel display device (such as mobile phone) in the case of the same screen area, making it easily hand-held. As a result, not only the sense of grip is improved, but also the operation space of the thumb is increased, which makes the use process more convenient.
However, the existing display substrate, manufacturing method thereof, and display device still need to be improved.